1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trays and more specifically to a foam drink tray with improved cup cavities which allows a plurality of cups to be securely retained and a plurality of foam drink trays to be stacked without damage.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A problem frequently encountered with foam drink trays is damage incurred by stacking. The cavities formed in the tray to retain a cup or can must have a gas escape hole disposed near the perimeter of the cup cavity. Unfortunately, the top of the tray will have a nub protrusion left when the tray is taken out of the mold. The nub protrusion in a bottom tray will cause a hole to be formed in on the bottom surface of the top tray which is stacked above the bottom tray. The hole formed by the nub protrusion will be cosmetically unacceptable to a consumer.
A second problem with a cup cavity is the side wall which contacts a cup. Insertion of a cup into cup cavity with a straight side wall sometimes causes the cup side wall to deflect. The deflection of the cup side wall will force the contents of the cup through the cap, causing a spill of the cup contents.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a foam drink tray with improved cup cavities which eliminates the deleterious effect of nub protrusions and also allows a cup to be inserted into a cup cavity without the risk of the contents being spilled.